Sports gloves, such as a golf gloves, football players' gloves, baseball batting gloves, or other types of gloves are commonly made of leather, as well as some other materials. These types of gloves will frequently have a fastener made of VELCRO® material on the portion of the glove that covers the back of the wearer's hand.
There are several disadvantages associated with such gloves. One disadvantage is that the VELCRO material fastener, when fastened, will provide a structure that is two or more layers thick. The two or more layers may comprise the two layers of VELCRO® material that are fastened together, along with the layers of the glove to which they are attached. This can cause the glove to hold heat from the back of the wearer's hand, which is especially a problem on hot days. When a glove is worn on a hot day, it will tend to be soaked with sweat, particularly at a location on the back of the wearer's hand. After a glove has been soaked, it will often become stiff in the regions that were wet. A glove with stiff regions is less comfortable and does not fit as well as a glove that has been dry.
Another disadvantage of such gloves is that after a period of several uses, the glove becomes baggy and less closely-fitting, particularly at the region of the back of the wearer's knuckles. In addition, the portions of the glove that are elasticated (such as those portions worn adjacent to the wearer's wrist, and other portions that are typically positioned to be worn adjacent to the back of the wearer's hand) can suffer from the disadvantage that the elastic ceases to function as intended. In addition, the bagginess and loss of close fit can cause the VELCRO® fastening material to lose its ability to adjust when closing so that the glove becomes too loose even when the fastener is pulled closed as tightly as possible.
Thus, there is a need to provide sports gloves with improved features.